West Coast Meets UES
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Tara-Lynn Meade, younger sister of Daniel Meade moves from California to attend a private school in the upper east side, what she finds when she gets there is more than she ever expected as she gets thrust into the world of gossip girl,full summary inside
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Here is the spin off crossover sequel of my Detty Leore Universe,this is also my first gossip girl fic, I hope y'all like it ,for those of you who haven't read my fics, where Tara-Lynn originates from,"Come back from your endless slumber" and "Remember Me", its not completely required to read them first before reading this,but you'll understand her past and her character as a whole, better ,if you've read the prequels to it,anyhow, this is just the prologue so its a little short, as far as the GG timeline this story takes places in the beginning of their senior year , I will have the first chapter up once I know there's interest in the story ,I hope y'all like it.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**West Coast Meets UES**

**Summary: **_Tara-Lynn Meade, younger sister of Daniel Meade moves from California to attend a private school in the upper east side, what she finds when she gets there is more than she ever expected as she gets thrust into the world of gossip girl , when she finds herself mixed up in the drama of Constance's most talked about students, Serena Vanderwoodson and Blair Waldorf. Will this free spirited ,rebel ,teen from sunny California be able to handle the drama,or will this change of scenery be even too much for the young Meade to handle._

**Prologue**

"So this is it." Tara-Lynn said as she stood in the airport hanger of the Meade private jet, she would be boarding in five minutes.

"I'm really gonna miss you Tare-bear." Daniel said pulling his sister in a hug.

"Don't call me Tare-Bear, and I'm gonna miss you too, so much." Tara-Lynn said hugging her brother tightly.

"Bye, Mom." Tara-Lynn said breaking the hug with Daniel and hugging her mom.

"Make sure you call me when you land, did you remember to write down my cousins number." Claire asked trying to hold back tears.

"I will, and the number is already in my phone, I'll call her as soon as I get settled in at the condo." Tara-Lynn said.

"Bye, Betty, make sure Danny-boy keeps out of trouble." Tara-Lynn said jokingly as she hugged her sister in law and close friend.

"I will, you behave yourself too." Betty said as they pulled away from the hug.

"Be good babies, your Auntie Tare, is gonna miss you so much." Tara-Lynn said bending down to talk to her niece and nephew in their stroller.

"They're gonna be so big, the next time I see them." Tara-Lynn said as she stood up again, she absolutely adored her twin niece and nephew.

"I'll send you pictures everyday, Daniels constantly taking them, you won't miss a moment." Betty said smiling at Tara-Lynn.

"Yeah.. and when I have my laptop set up, I can talk to them on web cam , so they don't forget me." Tara-Lynn said tears threatening to fall.

"You can come home anytime." Claire said letting her daughter know in a subtle way, that she could move back if she changed her mind.

"I know, I'll have the jet on speed dial, and you guys can come visit, there's plenty of room at the condo." Tara-Lynn said.

"The pilot is ready, Ms . Meade ." The stewardess said walking over.

"I'll be right in." Tara-Lynn said.

She gave her family a last round of hugs and after again promising to call when she landed, she said her last goodbyes and boarded the private jet. She would greatly miss her family,but she was getting a new start in New York. A new city, a new home and a new school, a school where she could exercise all of her educational potential. A school that would bring her closer to her goal of going to a New York college . She looked out the window as the airplane taxied and took off into the air, flying higher and higher until, Leore, California, was just a tiny speck under the clouds.

"Goodbye west coast, hello upper east side." She said as she settled into her chair falling asleep. She would not only awaken in a new state and city, but a whole new culture and world in the scandalous New York upper east side.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So that's the prologue, I'll try to have the first chapter posted soon,but I want to update some of my other stories so that might not be for another week,unless I get inspired, thanks for reading, a review/constructive criticism/suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated,but please no flames, they hurt more than help a writer, please don't flame me , I wouldn't flame you, thanks again for reading.  
_

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


	2. First Day

**A/N: **_Here's the first chapter, I may end up putting this on hiatus,because I haven't gotten much interest and my focus is kind of more on my other Detty's,but I'm not quite ready to give up on this yet,which is why I'm updating, I'll see how it goes,I've got a couple of ideas in regards to where the story can go,but I'm open for suggestions plot wise,cause I can feel myself possibly heading toward writers block, anywho enjoy the first chapt.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**Chapter One:** _First Day_

Tara-Lynn woke up confused, as to her surroundings,until her sleep fogged brain cleared, and she remembered where she was. She had landed in a private airport, that now belonged to Daniel through Bradford's Will, early last night. The first thing she did,when arriving at her Father's,now her's, condo. Was set her bags in her bedroom ,then she called her Mother and Daniel,as promised.

After unpacking and setting aside an outfit for school,which would be starting the next day, she called her mother's cousin and left a message on her voice mail. She then ordered some take out, which she ate, while she unpacked some of her things like toiletries and other stuff, to make the condo feel more like home. She changed into her pajamas, then placed framed photographs of Daniel, Betty and the twins, and of Claire and Bradford . She had then drifted off to sleep excited yet nervous about her first day on her own and at a new school.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and climbed out of bed, she picked up her phone seeing she'd received a text message, it was from Daniel. She smiled as she read the text,_Good luck today, I miss you and love you,Daniel_. She texted back,_Thanks,_then headed into the bathroom connected to her room, take a shower.

When she got out of the shower, she had a voice mail waiting for her, from her mother's cousin,inviting her over for breakfast,before school. She called back and briefly spoke to her second cousin, who gave her the address of where she lived. Tara-Lynn then got dressed and called the number for her father's, New York , town car driver. Now that she owned the condo, the daily car service account also transferred over to her . The driver arrived ten minutes later and she told him the address, her cousin had given her.

* * *

"Here we are, the Palace hotel." The driver said pulling up in front of a tall building and opening the door for Tara-Lynn.

"Thanks,I shouldn't be more than an hour, then I'll need you to take me to Constance, the private school." Tara-Lynn.

"Sure thing, Ms. Meade." The driver said.

"Actually, I'm going by Deveraux." Tara-Lynn said,the driver just nodded then Tara-Lynn entered the building,walking over to the elevator.

Tara-Lynn pressed Suite 1812, the floor her cousin lived on , and anxiously tapped her foot as the elevator ascended. The elevator stopped on the floor , and Tara-Lynn exited it as the door opened. She walked into a sort of hallway, not seeing anyone.

"Hello?" She said as she continued to walk around.

"Hello, who might you be? " A dark haired boy , about her age, with an arrogant smirk and tone said.

"Uh, I'm Tara-Lynn, I'm looking for my Aunt Lily?" Tara-Lynn said thinking maybe she had the wrong suite.

She knew Lily had kids,because he mother had showed her a Christmas card of the three of them a few years back, and this boy couldn't be her cousin Eric, he was too old. She had met Lily once when she was a toddler,but had a vague memory of it.

"I didn't know Lilly had a niece." The boy said looking at her curiously, it was almost creepy like.

"Well, technically, I'm her cousin, are you her daughter's boyfriend or something?" Tara-Lynn asked. The boy scoffed.

"No,no... definitely not, I'm her step son, Chuck Bass." Chuck said continuing to check her out.

"Do you know, where Lily is?" Tara-Lynn asked starting to grow uncomfortably with the way he was starring at her.

"Charles, did I hear the elevator?" Lily said suddenly appearing.

"Hi, Aunt Lily." Tara-Lynn said relieved that she had suddenly appeared.

"Is that you Tara-Lynn, wow you're so grown up, the last time I saw you, you were about three years old." Lily said hugging her.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Tara-Lynn said.

"I see you've met my stepson, Charles." Lily said not having to introduce the two.

"Yeah..." Tara-Lynn said.

"You must be hungry,breakfast is set up in the dinning room." Lily said motioning for Tara-Lynn to follow her.

Tara-Lynn followed after her and into a medium sized dining room, the table was set with all kinds of breakfast food, that included fruit,crepes,eggs and a pitcher of orange juice. Though she was technically rich, Tara-Lynn usually had a bowl of cereal or a pop tart for breakfast,the spread before her was something she'd eat, if her and Claire went out for brunch.

"That's a lot of food." Tara-Lynn said as she looked at the table.

"Mom went a little overboard ordering, she wasn't sure what you'd want." A short blond haired boy, she figured was probably her cousin Eric,suddenly appeared and said.

"Tara-Lynn, this is my son Eric." Lily said introducing the two.

"Hi, nice to meet ya." Tara-Lynn said.

"Nice to meet you too." Eric said then took a seat at the table. Tara-Lynn did the same as Eric flashed her a friendly smile.

"Chuck, are you going to join us, and where is Serena?" Lily asked, directing the questions at both Chuck and Eric.

"She's probably still sleeping." Eric said as he chewed on a croissant.

"Not hungry.I'd stay and chat,but I'm meeting Nate, see you around T." Chuck said then headed toward the elevator.

"Don't mind Chuck, he's like that with all girls." Eric said noticing the uncomfortable look on Tara-Lynn's face.

They started eating and casually talked about, Leore, her family, and why she'd decided to move to Manhattan, until it was almost time for her to head over to the school. Serena still hadn't come down from the second floor and Eric had gone upstairs to get ready,while Lily and Tara-Lynn continued to chat.

" Serena just got back from _The Hampton's_, you'll probably see her at school, if you'd like , you can come over for dinner tonight." Lily said inviting her over again.

"Sure, I normally cook,but I'm still unpacking stuff,my Dad always ate out, or ordered takeout when he was out here for business,so he didn't own any pot or pans." Tara-Lynn said a sad expression coming on her face.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad." Lily said seeing Tara-Lynn's expression.

"Thanks, could you do me a favor and not let anyone know I'm a Meade, I want to make my own way out here, so I'm using my Mom's name." Tara-Lynn said not wanting the attention that came with being a Meade heiress and now part owner of all Meade publications.

"Of course." Lily said giving Tara-Lynn a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Aunt Lily." Tara-Lynn said. Though she barely knew her, she could tell her cousin was sincere.

"I promised your mom, I'd look after you, you can come to me for anything,ok?" Lily said.

"Ok,thanks. I should probably go, don't wanna be late on my first day." Tara-Lynn said a little nervous.

" It will be fine, I'll see you at six." Lily said as she walked Tara-Lynn to the elevator.

''Yeah,thanks, for breakfast." Tara-Lynn said as she entered the elevator.

* * *

Tara-Lynn exited the town car and walked up the steps to the school. She immediately felt eyes watching her as she walked, then the whispering started. She breathed in and ignored the stares and whispers. She walked inside the building and went in search of the headmistresses she walked through the hallways people continued to stare at her,she wondered if it was because they somehow knew who she was or because of the way she was dressed.

She had ordered the school uniforms ,but they wouldn't be arriving till later in the day. So she was wearing her usual style of what she would to wear to school in Leore , jeans , a red tank top and fishnets. She'd had blue streaks put into her hair at the beginning of the summer, much to the ,ignored, chagrin of her mother, so they could have been starring at that.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She ended up bumping into something ,or rather someone else. Tara-Lynn wasn't one to get embarrassed easily,but that on top of the whispering and staring left her blushing and very embarrassed.

"I'm soo sorry." Tara-Lynn said bending down to pick up her dropped bag.

"It's ok, I've got it." A male voice said picking her bag up and handing it to her.

Tara-Lynn looked up and into the brown eyes of a tall guy with black hair. Taking in his appearance, made her blush even more,not only had she bumped into someone, it also happened to be a handsome looking guy. She knew Saint Jude's, the private all boys school, somewhat shared the same building,but she hadn't expected to run into any guys in the hallway.

"Thanks." She managed to say, when she finally broke her staring, she didn't want him to think she was weird.

"You're welcome." He said smiling at her then turning to walk away.

"Hey, um, do you happen to know where the headmistresses office is?" Tara-Lynn asked remembering she was lost.

"Yeah, I can show you, if you want." The boy said.

"Thanks, that would be great." Tara-Lynn said flashing him a nervous smile.

"I'm ,Dan,by the way." He said extending his hand to her.

"Tara-Lynn." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Dan said.

"Nice to meet you too." Tara-Lynn said. They then proceeded to walk toward the headmistresses office, neither noticing someone take a picture of them together with their cell phone camera.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm sure you noticed that things are a bit different as far as the GG part of the story,though this is set in their senior year, it will be a bit AU and some of the character may be OOC. As this is my first GG story, this is also my first time writing these character's ,I'm trying my best to capture them as in character as possible ,also some things that happened in the second season of the show, will happen, and others will not,thanks for reading, a review/construct criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
_

**_-Pessimistic Romanticist_**


End file.
